


What The Ocean Holds

by Darkmystdrake



Category: Free!
Genre: Also some mer/Human action, Don't know how many chapters, Fluffy, Haru can't, Haru makes dolphin noise, He only speaks english underwater, I love merpeople, It's so not done, M/M, Magic, Makoto can turn human, Makoto eventually becomes a mer, Makoto finds him, Nagisa and Rei - Freeform, No magical 'I am suddenly human', There will be mer-porn, They bang a lot, They have mer sex, This fic will be LONG, This is actually a story, Yes they stay as merpople, You will probably be waiting for chapters, haru is a merman, mermaid au, not a oneshot, planning plot, probably won't be done in ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmystdrake/pseuds/Darkmystdrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Makoto do when he finds an injured Mer-Haru on the beach?<br/>Take him home and nurse him to health of course!<br/>But what happens when he realizes that he has a rockin fish bod and is totally in love?<br/>We'll just have to see!<br/>Don't worry, Haru is totally in love back and they have magical bang times as merpeople.<br/>This is building on a large plot, where does Haru come from? Will Makoto return him to the ocean?<br/>What could have possibly caused the wounds to Haru? <br/>As soon as I figure this out and write it, you will know!<br/>Get reading this will be fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ocean's Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is UNFINISHED and I don't know when I will complete it, due to me being obsessed with other things at the moment. It will be long, So I'm hoping this will get you through until I think of more plot.

With a gentle tap on the side of the bowl, the shell of an egg was broken into two before the liquid contents rolled into the bowl with a satisfying plup. Makoto then started to combine the eggs, whisking until you could not distinguish between the yellow yolk and the whites of the ingredient. It was late- he had decided on staying back at school to add the finishing touches to his project, but by the time he arrived back home the light was fleeting quickly. On top of being tired he was also overwhelmingly hungry, causing him to try and make a quick sample of a meal in order to rest sooner. He opened the fridge again, his hand searching the cool shelves to try and find the second carton of eggs he needed for the dish. Without success he was forced to turn his full attentions the the fridge, scrounging to find what he needed. It was no use. He was out of eggs. He cursed softly to himself, looking at the incomplete bowl before him, nowhere near enough in the bowl to make the omelette. With a disappointed sigh he set the bowl aside. There was still a little bit of light yet- and the corner store wasn't far away at all.   
Without a second thought, his hunger making the decision for him, he took his wallet into his pocket, pulling a jacket over his torso, afraid of the chill the air might carry. He made sure to lock the door and hastily walked his way to the store, his hands in his jacket pockets, hiding his head in the hood. He spared a quick glance to the sea that he lived opposite to, the setting sun gracing the deep blue water with an orange glow along the horizon. Makoto trodded up the single step leading to the door of the small shop, the light tinkle of a bell alerting the cashier of his presence as he walked through the door.  
"Evening- how may I help at this hour..?"   
Makoto smiled kindly, pulling the hood away from his face.   
"I just need some eggs please..."   
"Anything else?"  
Asked the chirpy young boy, seemingly enjoying the late night a little too much.  
"No thank you- I'm in a hurry..."   
"Of course-"   
The boy directed Makoto to the small selection of eggs he could buy, the older choosing the generic. "These ones please"   
With a few taps at the register, the eggs were bought, Makoto looking out the window with a sigh.   
[if only I had done this earlier..]   
"See you soon!"   
Makoto gave a quick wave to the boy, before walking back out to the cold air, taking in a deep breath of it, almost tasting the salt in the air. He stared at the hypnotic blue water that he passed once more, the orange sun gone, night taking over once more. An ever so slight shadow of movement caught his eye, taking him by honest surprise at this time of night.   
[There are still people on the beach?]   
He squinted, a vague outline of a person rolling near the shore making itself known to him.   
[What are they doing?]   
Pausing in his tracks, he checked the road, before crossing it to be a little closer to the shore, leaning over the low stone wall to focus a little more. He studied the person a little closer, finding the movement to be violent, a seemingly masculine body thrashing just out of the water.   
[do they need help..?!]   
Makoto stumbled forward a little, before finding the steps from the path down to the sandy beach in the dark, cautiously making his way toward the what he assumed to be man.   
"Hey! Are you okay..!?"   
He started to jog a little faster when there was no reply, regretfully dropping the plastic bag that contained his carton of eggs as he neared the thrashing body, feeling droplets of water splash over him with each of the jerked movements.   
"H-hey..Are y-.. W-wait-"   
Makoto stepped back, straining his eyes further, his gaze settling on the powerful tail that was causing such a splash.   
[it's a stranded dolphin?!]   
He fumbled for his phone, it would give him at least a little bit of light. With the device glowing, he leaned down, dull light bathing a teens face and chest, the tail replacing What would have been legs. Makoto stared, identifying the creatures grief to be the ominous tangle of ropes binding and cutting into the flesh of his tail and bare chest. For a few seconds his bewilderment caused him to freeze-   
[What should I do..?]   
His good nature caused him to reject the idea of leaving the creature alone- it would probably die, but he also had no idea what to do in order to help it.   
[I'll cut the ropes off to start with-...]   
After setting his phones brightness as high as it would go, he once again started to approach the creature cautiously, it thrashing a little more at him inching further. He fumbled once more with the contents of his pockets, hoping to find something to aid him with removing the net, figuring his keys would have to do. Inching closer still, he heard the creature emit a soft whiny whistle, to which he cooed softy.   
"H-hey-... Can you hear me...?   
He kneeled down next to the creature, reaching out to touch it, curiosity driving him towards the smooth strong tail. The half-man-half-fish flinched away from him, emitting another seemingly distressed whine. Makoto clenched his grip around his key, ever so gently pressing a hand to the smooth wet skin of the fish man's tail, jumping in slight fright as the creature flicked it's strong tail away, whining again in pain.   
"Shh- h-here... T-the net...."   
The pained expression on the creatures face caught his attention, the intense blue eyes, almost pleading, yet full of fear.   
"I-I'm not going to hurt you- I promise.. I want to help..-"   
[does this creature understand me..?]   
He cringed as he touched the smooth skin once more, mostly hoping to calm the creature. The creature shifted, briefly thrashing, before crying out again, the net visibly cutting deeper into it's skin.   
"Please stop moving- I'm going to cut the net okay..?"   
Makoto pressed his hand firmly against the tail, working with the little light he had to cut the thin pieces of net apart with the force of his keys, cooing softly and rubbing the skin of the creature gently to try and calm it, working hard to avoid injuring it more with the net. Makoto estimated it was well over half an hour he spent trying to remove the net, painstakingly breaking each thin cord with the key, spending every second minute trying to shush the restless and noisy creature. Eventually the smooth skin of the fish man was net free, a closer inspection proving just how injured the poor being was. Among many cuts and bruises from the net, there was thin, watery blood running from possible bite or stab wounds on it's side. "C-can you get back to where you're from now?"   
Makoto was almost pleading, looking down at the injured creature, a pained and lethargic gaze clouding it's pale face, it's chest slowly rising and falling as it breathed slowly. Makoto knew it was far too injured to swim, or even make it back into the water, and it would die from it's injuries in a couple of days- he simply couldn't let it die.   
[should I call someone?]   
When the creature extended an arm out to grab weakly at Makoto's coat he knew there was no one he could call- this creature isn't human, it would be killed and studied if anyone else was to find it- With a heavy sigh, Makoto closed his phone, the light dying out, leaving them both in complete darkness. He placed his hand over the creatures, the thin webbed membrane between it's fingers wet to the touch.   
"I'm going to pick you up- sorry if I touch a cut or something..."   
Cautiously he slid a hand under the beings tail, pulling it against his chest gently but firmly. The creature tensed and Makoto worried briefly that it would fret and try and squirm free of his grip, hoping it comprehended that he was trying to help. Once the fish man relaxed a little more, Makoto slipped a second hand around it's waist, lifting the creature into his arms, before carefully standing.   
"Don't worry- I'll take care of you..."   
He couldn't see the creatures face, but he knew that the creature probably couldn't understand him.


	2. Journey Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto takes Haru home!

Makoto started to walk back towards the path, holding the fish man securely in his arms, shuddering at the chill in the air. He made his way to where the steps to the path were, leaning against the rail for support, keeping a secure hold on the creature, careful not to loose his footing in the dark. He paused, thankful for his house not being far away at all, flinching as he felt wet droplets splash against the top of his head and run down his face, the rain soon starting to pour heavily, soaking Makoto, chilling him to the bone as he walked slowly, the fish man in his arms, held tightly. The walk took seemingly forever in the cold and the wet and Makoto held concerns for the creature in his arms, sincerely hoping that the rain wasn't effecting it as much as it was affecting him, stumbling towards the door of his house. He somehow managed to remove his keys from the pocket of his jacket, the dark rendering it almost impossible to unlock the door, keeping a firm grip on his casualty all the while. He kicked the door closed behind him, trying to think fast about where to set the creature. After turning on the lights in his house, he blinked a few times to adjust his eyes, shivering as the cold water soaking him drained the heat out of his body. With a few more unsteady steps, he pushed the bathroom door open, setting his casualty down in the bathtub- It was currently the most sensible option, even though the small tub hardly contained the creature, the bath could hold water and therefore temporarily a fish man. Makoto could now study the creature in the light, taking in how beautiful it actually was- It's tail was smooth and light blue in color, rather surprising due to the fact fish usually had scales, and due to the light there was a vague iridescent hue to it. Sorrow filled Makoto's eyes as his gaze traced the injuries on the creature, which he ultimately decided was male. Sure there was no overly confiding evidence, but it had a masculine upper body, and the attractive face was certainly that of a male, perhaps even his age. Makoto shivered, the soaking wet clothes he was wearing on the verge of making him sick.   
"Ah- I'll take just a minute- don't move or anything I just need to get some new clothes.."  
Makoto smiled reassuringly at the what he decided to be merman, slipping out of the room, frantically rushing to change his clothes and dry off, particularly worried about the merman trying to escape or hurt himself doing so. He rushed to get himself dry, wrapping a towel loosely around his wet hair, slipping on some track suit pants and a large shirt, rubbing his arms to warm up. He also spared a thought for the merman, ducking to the kitchen to grab a first aid kit, before coming back to the bathroom, kneeling beside the tub with a sigh.   
"You can't understand me can you..?   
Makoto asked, giving the injured merman a questioning yet pleading look. The merman glanced up at him, his deep blue eyes pained, and unsure, before clicking his throat slowly as he met Makoto's gaze.   
"Like a dolphin....?"   
Makoto smiled kindly at him, reaching over his tail to start the taps, letting the water run over the merman's tail, before slipping a hand under it to put the plug in.   
"I'll fill it up with water- then I can tend to your wounds...."   
Makoto spoke softly, keeping the temperature of the water no more than luke warm, absently running a hand again over his smooth tail. The merman twitched, before pulling himself to a sitting position, clicking softly as he leaned over to touch the tap, quite curious as to why the water poured from the device, slender webbed hands cupping at the liquid. Makoto watched, smiling softy to himself at the child like curiosity the merman had, before turning the tap off, taking the medical kit into his hands.   
"You're hurt... I'm not an expert but I can at least lean and bandage your wounds....."   
Makoto hoped that somehow the creature understood him as he tapped on the plastic box slowly. The merman simply looked at him, giving a helpless sort of expression. With a slight nod, he opened the box with a soft click, pulling out a few disinfecting wipes, a few different types of cream and some bandages that he hoped would be slightly water resistant.   
"I'll do my best- but it might sting..... Okay?"   
He had the merman's attention, and to his surprise, he clicked softly in response, causing Makoto to smile. "Okay, here I go..."   
He took a couple of the wipes into his hand, leaning over to one of the cuts in the merman's tail, carefully wiping it clean, the watery blood starting to clot- a good sign so far.  
He kept a close eye on the merman's expression, watching for any signs of pain, cleaning each visible cut he could find thoroughly and carefully. He then Studied the bandages, figuring it would never do by simply binding the wounds with a single strip, and instead rummaged through the medical box until he found some suitably sized medical tape. With a careful hand, he cut the bandage into small rectangular shapes, selecting an antibacterial cream and smearing it on each piece, before very tenderly placing the pieces over every cut on his tail, attaching it securely with the medical tape, simply impressed the merman let him tend to him like so. After an extended period of time, all of the visible wounds on his tail had been cleaned and patched, and Makoto couldn't help but admire his handiwork at least a little, but his smile soon faded a little when he looked up further towards his chest, the right side adorning a particularly nasty wound that was still partially bleeding into the water. There was no way the net could have caused these wounds, it was clearly the work of a larger animal, a shark concluded Makoto, and he wished that the merman could explain how he came into such trouble and injury. Makoto re-gathered the medical equipment, taking the wipes into his hand once more, leaning forward to press it to the merman's chest, before a strong, wet hand with a surprisingly strong grip caught his wrist. Makoto flinched, trying to pull away, and there were a few clicks of protest as he released his arm.   
"I- I want to help..."   
With a pained but stern gaze the merman held his side, Makoto figuring he had drawn the line.   
"Does it hurt too much..? If you want some medication- would medication even work on you...? Like panadol or something...?"   
The merman simply clicked in what could be interpreted as a whiny fashion, still covering his side. Makoto let out a sigh, biting his lip in frustration at the lack of communication.   
"Please let me help..."   
With a worried shake of his head, the merman backed up against the edge of the bath, clicking in concern. Makoto paused, looking at him intently.   
"Can you understand me now? You even shook your head!.."   
His voice was low, but still surprised, setting the wipes back down and instead pulling out a couple of pain killers from the box, popping the pills from the packet.   
"Okay- this is medicine.. If something hurts, this will make the pain go away for a while... I don't know if it will work because you're different to me, but I need to clean your wounds at the least okay...?"  
The merman remained motionless, simply watching him, clicking again lowly.   
"Please- you just have to trust me okay...?"   
Makoto had proceeded to get a glass off the side of the basin, before crushing the pills into a powder to make it easier for the merman. He then poured some water into the glass from the vanity basin, stirring the powder in thoroughly. The merman watched him with an unsure expression, whistling softly at him as he worked. With a shallow sigh, he kneeled back down beside the bath, the glass in hand.   
"I'm sorry I can't understand you- if you're even trying to speak I don't know... But you should have this..." He held the glass out for the merman, but it wasn't taken, the creature simply stared questioningly at the glass, clicking slowly, Makoto had just assumed it'd know how to drink, but apparently not. Almost chuckling, he leant over and brought the glass to the merman's lips, slowly tipping it up, hoping that he would get the idea. The merman hesitated for a second, before wrapping a hand around the glass, accepting the beverage eventually, drinking slowly until it was all gone. Makoto had to encourage him to finish it, but it was eventually finished, and he then set the glass back down with a slightly more relaxed sigh.   
"You did very well, you should stop hurting soon..."   
The merman blinked slowly, resting right back against the wall, staying silent while the wound on his side continued to pain him, staring straight at Makoto. Makoto also relaxed, slumping up against the wall beside the tub, the merman now level with him, taking his phone out to check the time. 

He flicked through his contacts under the intent gaze of the merman, biting his lip again.   
[I could only treat his cuts- but this wound is too large and needs proper attention at the least.. I'll see if Rei is able to come over...]   
He pressed a few of the buttons, causing the phone to make a few cheery beeps, alerting the merman to an extent, as he seemed to peer over a little more, looking directly over his shoulder. Makoto smiled, wondering what sort of curiosity the phone was for the creature, pressing more buttons in order to send a message to Rei, earning a string of clicks and whistles from the merman.   
"Interesting is it...?"   
Makoto chuckled, resisting the urge to run a hand through his soft looking hair, not wanting alarm him, takking at his phone instead.   
Makoto sighed as he clicked his phone shut, putting it back into his pocket, musing on if it was worth explaining what a phone was to the merman.


	3. Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's wounds are tended to by Rei.

Rei was pulled from his own world with a start as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket briefly, having to pull away from the blond for a second, a red flush covering his face.   
"N-Nagisa- my phone..."   
Nagisa hummed, continuing to kiss down Rei's neck, occasionally nipping, making the most of the fact that he was straddling Rei for once.   
"Who is it, Rei-chan~?"   
Rei was now deeply flushed, pulling himself up into more of a sitting position instead of lying flat against the sofa.   
"Hand me my glasses and I can tell you- Nn..."   
Nagisa nodded slightly, leaning over to the coffee table to take Rei's glasses into his hands, passing them to Rei.   
"Here Rei-chan~"   
Rei took his glasses back with a hummed thanks, a little irritated with the disturbance, wrapping a hand around Nagisa's waist and pulling him close as he checked his messages.   
"Wait-" "Rei-Chan..?"   
Rei furrowed his brow as he read, his tone now having a serious ring to it.   
"It's from Makoto- he wants me to come over... But it must be serious.. He wants me to bring medical supplies..."   
Nagisa was about to protest, but paused as Rei explained further.   
"What do you think's happened? Is Mako-San okay...?"   
Rei hummed in serious thought.   
"I'm not sure Nagisa- but I really don't want to take any risks... Makoto could be in trouble.."  
Nagisa sighed.   
"I understand- but can I please come...?" Rei hummed a little more, pulling Nagisa closer.   
"Yes, I'm not leaving you here, but if Makoto is hurt I'll have to treat him, okay..?"   
"Yes, Rei-Chan..."   
Rei kissed Nagisa gently, cupping his cheeks caringly.   
“"I am sorry..."   
Nagisa smiled softly, leaning back in to kiss him again.   
"Mako-San needs your help okay..."   
With a slight smile, and a ruffle of Nagisa's hair, Rei stood, pulling on his jacket, and rummaging through the cupboard for his backpack full of medical supplies, slinging it over his shoulder before getting his phone out again. 

Rei slipped an arm around Nagisa's waist after helping him up, making a speedy run to his car through the pouring rain.   
.....   
Makoto had almost fallen asleep, and was pulled back to consciousness only when he felt something wet on his neck.   
He jumped a little turning his head only for the sensation to continue, the firm and cold grip holding fast.   
"H-hey... That's cold you know...."   
The water ran down the merman's hand, trickling down Makoto's back, causing him to shiver.   
The merman clicked alarmingly, making a chatter of noise before Makoto realized it was the buzzing of his phone that must have set him off.   
"Yeah yeah I've got it..."   
He pulled the device from his pocket, flicking it open, only then did the merman pull his hand away.   
"Ah- that's good, Rei can make it..."   
Makoto sighed in relief, turning to smile at the merman. "  
Feeling better..? I mean.. Does it still hurt...?"   
Wide blue eyes still stared back at him, the merman giving a brief splash with his tail.   
Makoto laughed softly.   
"I don't know what you mean, but okay..."   
For a second they shared a gaze, and Makoto very gently reached out a hand, cautiously placing it on his head, running it through his silky dark blue hair that graced his face. The merman didn't seem phased, much to Makoto's relief, and perhaps even leaned into the touch, causing another kind smile to crowd his face again.   
"You certainly are a wonder, aren't you..."   
With another few clicks, the merman blinked slowly again, finally relaxing visibly around Makoto, whistling to the extent of almost a human sigh. Makoto pulled his hand away, tucking it back into his pocket, anxiously waiting for Rei to show up.   
[I wonder what Rei is even expecting...? Certainly not a merman....]   
It was a few more suspenseful minutes before there was a distinct and rushed knock on the door, causing more chatter from the merman, this time it perhaps a little questioning.   
"Shh- I'll be back in a moment, promise.."  
Makoto spoke quickly, pacing to the door hastily as the knocking became more and more urgent.   
"Yes yes- I'm here..!"   
He pulled open the door, not only letting in the expected bluenette, but his accomplice Nagisa as well, a little surprised when they were checking him over.   
"N-Nagisa..?- hey what are you doing...?"   
Rei stood back a little, surprised at Makoto's question.   
"You asked me to bring medical supplies- are you okay..? I mean I had assumed you were hurt... And Nagisa wasn't optional, Not that I'm apologizing..."   
Makoto paused, think over the situation, before sighing briefly.   
"Okay- but Nagisa I'm going to need you to contain yourself a little- and this way Rei... It's not me who needs your attentions"   
Makoto was suddenly a little nervous, unsure of the reactions he would receive from both parties, but continued to the bathroom anyway, giving the door a quiet knock.   
"I'm back- there are others just like me here too, and they want to help you..."   
Slowly he pulled the door open, shushing them both as he lead them into the bathroom, smiling kindly at the merman who had stiffened visibly. Rei couldn't help but stop and stare, in a mixed state of awe and confusion, examining the curiosity with great care and interest.   
"I-Is it dangerous-...?"   
Makoto studied the creature too, coming forward to kneel by the tub once more, shaking his head.   
"I don't think so... He can't speak, but I think he understands what I say..."   
Rei nodded, Nagisa peeking out from behind him to get a better look.   
"So why do you need me...?"   
Makoto simply gestured to him.   
"I found him on the beach- around an hour and a half ago while getting some eggs- he was in a net and it wounded him badly, I managed to patch his cuts up, but I knew I couldn't do anything about the bite...." Rei inched a little closer, studying his actual wounds further once he had taken in that there was a merperson in front of him.   
"Do you know how...he.... Got this...?"   
Makoto shook his head, gently starting to rub his tail soothingly, hoping he wasn't too startled.   
"If only he could tell me- he speaks- well I think he's trying to speak in clicks and whistles... Sort of like a dolphin..."   
The merman kept his gaze locked on Makoto, a concerned yet trusting look fixed on him, slightly uncomfortable at the addition of new people. Rei kneeled next to Makoto, yet kept his hands to himself and avoided looking like a concern at all costs, hoping Nagisa would do the same.   
"I see- and you said it had a bite...?"   
Makoto nodded, gesturing towards the merman's right side.   
"Yes- it looks rather terrible, and that's the reason I called you... I could patch up his tail, but this is a wound that needs medical attention... If only he would let you see..."   
The merman looked surprisingly relaxed for the situation he was in, but had the wound covered stubbornly with his arm, clicking once.   
"Did you try to tend to the wound at all..?"   
Questioned Rei.  
"I tried, but he refused to let me clean it- this was before I gave him some pain killers though, maybe it doesn't hurt as much and he'll let you examine it..."   
Nagisa chuckled softly.   
"You gave a mermaid painkillers..? Does that even work..?"   
Rei shrugged slightly, figuring it'd work similarly to a human, while Makoto shot Nagisa an almost offended look.   
"Nagisa- can't you tell that this a merman, not a mermaid..!"   
Nagisa shrugged, chuckling a little awkwardly.   
"I never even knew there were mermen- I hardly even thought mermaids existed.."  
Makoto gestured at Nagisa to shush, before turning back to the merman the appeared a little more on edge. "Don't worry about them.... I want to help you, and so does my friend Rei... Can you please let him look at your wound...?"   
The merman looked Rei over, blinking slowly once more, giving into The pleading expression Makoto was using, moving his arm away from the wound a little so that they could at least see.   
"Ah- well it's clotted, that's a start...."   
Rei looked just a little short of horrified, gasping softly to himself.   
"This is a shark bite- or two... I didn't pack my bag specifically for this situation, but I can try- may you try and reason further with him? It looks to be a bad wound..."   
Makoto nodded slowly before standing, deciding that this might take a little bit of convincing.   
"Please watch him, I'll be back soon okay..."   
Rei gave a shallow nod, Nagisa following suit.   
"We can keep him company..."   
Makoto yawned as he made he way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and sparing a solemn glance at the bowl of egg mixture that was still there, before taking out the thin, tightly sealed packet of top quality smoked salmon, crossing his fingers that this would be appealing to the merman in the first place. Nagisa was facing his own dilemma. He kneeled down beside Rei to look at the merman closer for himself, wanting to touch him ever so dearly. He had noted the merman's mood drop visibly when Makoto left the room, and felt maybe the slightest bit of discomfort too. Rei simply kept a close eye on the merman, anxiously awaiting Makoto's return. When the door slid open, there were a few clicks from the merman, and Rei immediately looked towards Makoto with a relived sigh.   
"What have you got...?"   
Makoto came closer to the merman that seemed almost cheerful.   
"Some smoked salmon... Maybe he'll eat this and let you have a look at his wound..?"   
The merman leaned towards Makoto, clicking lowly as it looked at him, reaching out a hand to grab at his shirt once more. Rei had nodded, leaning back as the Merman's arm came closer to him.   
"This is for you- and you can have it when you let Rei tend to your wound, okay?"   
Rei looked at the merman with caution still, wondering if Makoto was crazy- judging by the look on this oddities face, there was no way it could understand this. Nagisa also watched intently, mostly in awe, and Makoto continued to convince the merman to let them tend to the wound. After a good minute of persuasion, Makoto opened the packet, pulling out the thinly sliced, moist flakes of salmon, passing it to the Merman.   
"I don't know if you eat this, but you can always try, right...?"   
The merman held it in his hand, taking a few nibbles of the fish, before eating the piece fairly contently, holding a hand out for more with a content sort of chirp.   
"See- good isn't it...? The rest is all yours, as soon as Rei is done..."   
With an actual nod, the merman laid back, exposing his injured side for Rei to tend to, a pleased smile of relief washing over Makoto.   
"Good, there we are...."   
Rei was honestly surprised as he pulled gloves on, leaning over to start his work.   
"I didn't even think he could understand you to be honest.."  
Makoto watched Rei work, nodding a little.   
"I didn't figure it out either for a while, but he's definitely very smart- just everything we have here is unusual to him, and he can't communicate back, but he does understand..."   
Rei nodded, starting to apply anesthetic cream around the area to numb the skin, before taking a cotton bud to clean the rather large gashes thoroughly. After cleaning the wounds, he then applied a few different creams to the area, before binding his side with a thick waterproof bandage that covered his chest and went around his right shoulder, pinning it securely in place.   
"There- this is all I can do at the moment... You're lucky the cuts weren't worse... You only just got out of stitches..."   
The merman sat up, clicking softly in response to Rei, feeling a little more positive now that he was bandaged up, and was being spoken to, rather than about. Makoto smiled, handing over the rest of the promised salmon, patting Rei on the back.   
"I think he Likes you Rei..."   
Rei smiled, humming softly as he watched the merman eat.   
"I hope so... But I can tell he favors you- after all, you were the one that saved him..."   
Makoto nodded.   
"I never could have left him there- and now that think about it, he's a very beautiful creature... I hope he recovers...."   
The merman finished the small portions of fish off easily, emitting a squeaky sort of sound, alarming the three until Makoto figured it to be a yawn. Rei chuckled, commenting on how it was that sort of time, while Nagisa simply yawned in turn.   
"Rei- I want to thank you for your help, so please stay the night... You may use any room you please... I'm going to stay in here tonight... You know, just in case.."  
Rei nodded, smiling softly, standing to pull tired Nagisa into his arms.   
"Thank you... I was going to ask, it's far too late for me to drive home in this weather.. I'll be happy accommodating your futon, plus it's close to the bathroom if you need me..."   
Makoto stood too.   
"Sounds good- I'm just going to collect a few things to spend the night in the bathroom with... Ah- don't you worry either, I won't take long..."   
Makoto ran his hand once more through the merman's soft hair, before leaving the room after Rei and Nagisa, collecting two cushions and blanket ad a good reading book. After bidding goodnight to Rei and Nagisa who lay comfortably on the lounge futon, he came back to the bathroom, yawning a little, dimming the lights so the merman could sleep if he wanted.


	4. Names.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finds out Haru's name!  
> (This one is short)

Makoto set some cushions down, one against the wall next to the tub, the other on the floor for him to sit on while he leaned against the now padded wall. The merman watched him as he set up, blinking a little more frequently, fatigue setting in. Makoto sat on the cushions after flicking the heater on, leaning back to start reading his book, before a wet hand touched him once more, exited clicks and whistles filling the room. 

"Huh..? Is everything okay...?"   
The merman continued to click, his hand reaching toward the book as he did so.   
"You like this..?"   
Makoto showed him the book, wondering why it was causing so much fuss, giving the merman a clear view of the front cover. More clicks and whistles sounded as the merman started tapping the title of the book, his eyes flicking between the cover and Makoto questioningly.   
"It's a book- this ones called Haruka Island... Can you read..?"   
The merman nodded intently, tapping the title again, particularly the word 'Haruka' before gesturing vaugeley to himself, his clicks sounding more encouraging.   
"Haruka..? It's a famous island-"   
The merman cut off his sentience with a disappointed whistle, shaking his head persistently, taking the book into his grip and pulling off the book's cover. He handed the book back to Makoto, and started to tear the papery cover, ignoring the surprised yelp Makoto emitted. He then dropped the leftover paper cover outside the bath and handed Makoto the word 'Haruka' that he had so carefully torn from the cover. "..Haruka..?"  
For the first time the Merman smiled, even thought it was weak, he smiled, nodding his head gently.   
"Your name! Your name is Haruka isn't it!?"   
With another nod, Haruka's smile broadened, clicking in approval.   
"I'll call you Haru, okay..?"   
This time Haruka's gaze was a little more understanding, his nod quick.   
"I know you can't speak, but my name is Makoto- it's wonderful to meet you Haru...."   
Haru blinked again, letting out another squeaky yawn.   
"You can go to sleep, I'm going to watch over you... So nothing happens.."  
Closing his eyes, Haru slipped under the water to fall into what Makoto assumed was sleep, and it wasn't long before the dirty blonde followed suit.


	5. A Place To Stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stay in Makoto's tub forever you know...

Makoto blinked awake slowly, the not-quite-darkness of the dimmed light stinging his eyes as he gave them a rub. He wasn't sure what he noticed first- That his back and neck were incredibly sore from sleeping in a sitting position against the wall, or that his blanket and clothes were partially soaked with cold water. He yawned, sitting himself up properly with a groan, pulling the soggy blanket off of him.  
“Ngh- Well… At least my pants are dry…”   
Makoto glanced towards the merman next to him, finding him to be sitting in an upright position, his back against the parallel side of the bath; his tail flopped out over the other side. Makoto gave a slightly amused huff, wondering how long he had been sitting like that.   
“Good morning- How are you feeling, Haru..?”   
The creature clicked softly, probably due to the use of his name while Makoto stood up.   
“You've gotten the water almost everywhere... How long have you been sitting like that..?”   
Haru shrugged, earning a cheesy grin form Makoto, the dirty blonde thankful for the fact that he was now communicating with at least body language.   
“Hmm... Well I can’t imagine that can be very comfortable… do you want me to move you back…?”   
Haru looked at him, shaking his head lightly, shifting himself back to laying in the tub how he originally was, clicking in an almost human sigh, causing Makoto to rub the back of his neck with a nervous smile. “Ah... If only you could tell me what you wanted, yeah…?”   
Haru blinked slowly at him, looking slightly distressed, pulling his tail up against a chest and resting his chin on it, only now the bath being able to contain the full length of him.   
Makoto stared for a few moments, pondering Haru’s emotions for the first time since he found him, unable to help but feel glad he had rescued him, especially since he now looked defenseless and well, cute. Slow clicks were emitted from him as Makoto ran his fingers through his hair softly thoroughly resisting the urge to lean down and kiss his temple gently, like you would with a small child or a beloved pet. A light sigh was heard when Makoto pulled his hand away, deciding to rid of his wet clothing. Under the intent gaze of the merman, he dropped the wet blanket, kicking it aside, before slipping out of his shirt, the moist materiel giving some protest as it clinged to his chest. Makoto dropped the item of clothing without even thinking, taking a towel off the rack to dry his bare chest.   
“Ah… I’m going to get another shirt… this one is soaked…Don’t move or do anything to hurt yourself…” Haru nodded, clicking softly in the back of his throat, seemingly looking Makoto over, curiosity evident in his expression.   
“I won’t take long..”  
Makoto tiptoed past the lounge, unsure whether Rei and Nagisa were awake, a quick peer into the doorway proving they most certainly were- and they ought to keep themselves quiet too. He ducked into his room hastily, rummaging through his draws, finding another adequate shirt that he didn't mind getting wet in the least, before making his way back to the bathroom, a light knock on the door to signal his return.   
“How are you feeling…?”   
Makoto came to kneel by the bath, Haru looking at him in mild confusion, leaning towards him, clicking lowly to himself.   
“Everything okay….?”   
His blue eyes stared keenly at the different shirt, reaching out to grab it with a wet hand. Makoto made a quiet noise in protest, his shirt was fresh and clean after all- but Haru ignored him, pulling the shirt up over his chest, his other webbed hand pressing firmly against his lean stomach. Makoto bit his lip, he didn't want to interfere with the Merman’s curiosity, but his hands were cold and wet, causing Makoto to shudder slightly.   
“I-It’s a shirt… Humans don’t like the cold so we cover up….”   
Haru clicked, pulling the shirt up further, now working to remove the material, hardly interested in it at all, instead tracing his hand gently over Makoto’s chest, a questioning expression clouding his features.   
“What is it…?”   
Makoto questioned him, reluctantly pulling off the shirt to expose his chest again, shivering a little at the chill of Haru’s wet touch. Haru started to inspect him, both of his hands flush against Makoto’s skin, looking up at him, perhaps a little flushed.   
[It’s warm….]   
Haru couldn't voice this, but he smiled softly at Makoto, withdrawing his hands slowly and setting them back in the water. Makoto smiled slightly in return, mostly in confusion, slipping his shirt back on after Haru sat back, stretching out with a hum.   
“I guess I’ll have to get used to being covered in water then, eh..?”   
Haru clicked cheerily before pausing, an alarming yelp coming from the lounge, taking the pair by surprise. Makoto’s face reddened slightly, standing in a huff.   
“It’s the other people you met from last night- They’re rowdy…”   
Haru glanced about the room indifferently, clicking in concern at the distressed state he sensed Makoto to be in, splashing the tub water about with his tail. Makoto continued to fret, covering his face in his hands as the noise increased vaugley, defiantly not ready to explain this to a merman, even if he did look the same age as himself. An annoyed sigh came from Makoto as he paced out of the bathroom, tapping on the doorway to the lounge to get the pair’s attention.  
"You guys! I don't care what you're doing- just be quiet okay... I don't want to have to explain anything to him...!"   
He heard a soft mewl from Nagisa before the blonde looked over towards him, pulling himself into a sitting position in Rei's lap.   
"Makoto-San... I don't even think he really understands us.."  
Makoto sighed.   
"He can... I know because he nods and shakes his head- he's really smart! He told me that his name is Haruka too..!"   
Rei paused, having pulled the blanket around himself and Nagisa, partially grateful that they'd only made it to the partially undressed stage, dipping his head.   
"Have you checked it's wounds..?"   
Makoto shook his head, sighing.   
"Okay, but first I'll see if I can find more food for him..."   
At the mention of food, it dawned suddenly on Makoto how hungry he was- he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday due to finding Haru stranded on the beach and all. Rei nodded slightly, leaning against the futon's back, holding Nagisa close in his arms.   
"Give me a few more moments and I'll be able to help you check his wounds.."  
Makoto nodded, trodding to the kitchen, taking a peach out of the fruit bowl to satisfy him for now, searching hastily through the fridge for more things Haru might like to eat, not finding anything other than the eggs from yesterday and a half eaten cake.   
[I have to buy some things for him... But for now, I'll see if he likes fruit...]   
He took another peach, biting into the one he had, sighing in relief at the juicy taste.   
"I'm back Haru.. And I have something for you..."   
Haru clicked anxiously at Makoto's return, once more holding his tail to his chest, watching him.   
"I'm also going to check that bite, okay...?"   
Haru nodded, now looking at him expectantly as He kneeled down, pulling at the flesh of the peach. Makoto split the fruit down the middle, pulling a small portion of the juicy fruit from one of the halves, holding it out for Haru to take. He was surprised when Haru simply ate from his hand, sampling the interesting food.   
"Do you like it..?"   
Haru nodded slowly, holding his wet hands out politely to take the rest of the fruit, smiling softly as it was placed in his hands. Makoto smiled proudly as Haru ate, hoping that these eccentric new things wouldn't have an obscure effect on the creature. When both of the peaches had been eaten, Makoto reached over to undo the bandage on Haru's chest, eager to examine and re-treat the wound with fresh wraps. It was to his utter surprise when he found that there were no more cuts or gashes, but instead just dark bruises, maybe a faint outline where each of the worst cuts had been.   
"Rei! You better come have a look at this!"   
Makoto's loud voice gave Haru a start, but he cooed softy to calm him, unable to resist touching the bruise very gently.   
"Does it still hurt here...?"   
Haru nodded slowly, shifting a little restlessly in the shallow tub, pushing his hand away.   
"Ah- I'm sorry..."   
It was a moment later when Rei walked into the bathroom, Nagisa tagging behind him slowly, his eyes widening in fascination.   
"There's hardly a scratch... This creature must have the most miraculous healing process I've ever seen!" Makoto nodded, smiling gently.   
"Yeah- but don't touch the bruise... It still hurts..."   
Rei nodded, looking him over.   
"Well, he's healing incredibly well, and I think the cuts on his tail would have healed up just fine overnight, but he's not going to get better at all sitting in this tub... He's barely accommodated in it as he is, I can just imagine how he wishes to swim properly..."   
Makoto hummed softly, nodding in agreement.   
"What should we do then..? He doesn't look healthy enough to go back in the ocean- he's still hurt!"   
Rei carefully leant forward, beginning to remove the patches off his tail to reveal perfectly smooth and flawless skin under each one.   
"That is true, but this space here is going to cause him all sorts of problems.. I suggest you take him to an aquarium or something... He'll be taken good care of there for sure..."   
Makoto's expression was a mixture of shock offense, furrowing his brow at Rei defensively.   
"I'm not doing that! It's cruel and you know it! There would be no life for him there! It would be complete misery...!"   
Nagisa hummed.   
"But Makoto-San, don't you think that everyone has the right to look at such a beautiful creature..? He would be very famous!"   
Makoto shook his head.   
"No, he deserves to be free... He has to be free..."   
Rei sighed, immidetly withdrawing his hands once all the patches were off.   
"What are you going to do then, Makoto..?"   
With a light shrug, and a hopeful smile at Haru, he say back a little.   
"I'll take him to the school pool. I can nurse him over the weekend, or at least until he thinks he'll be okay in the ocean. No one shows any real interest in the pool, so we'll be fine."   
Rei looked skeptical, shaking his head.   
"You don't even have a way of getting to school unless it's by train or walking- you can't carry him that distance, and even if you managed, you couldn't do it without someone seeing you... Then you'd be in trouble.."  
Makoto tensed stubbornly.  
"Please drive me- it's still quite early! If we go now we'll be fine, I just have to carry him from the car park.."  
Haru whistled softly, watching the argument with vague amusement, touched at what Makoto was willing to do for him.  
"..Fine, but I'm not a part of this if we get caught at all..."   
With a sigh, Makoto smiled, taking Rei into his arms with a rough hug.   
"Thanks so much Rei-Chan!" Rei gasped, pulling away.   
"D-Don't call me Chan!..."   
Makoto's attentions were then almost instantly turned to Haru, locking their eyes together.   
"Haru, I'm going to take you to a place where you can swim around while you heal, okay?"   
Haru blinked, nodding slowly, whistling as well, while Rei huffed in a fascinated manner.   
"We'll have to wrap him in damp towels so he's comfortable for the trip... I'll stay in the back with him of course..."   
Nagisa nodded, smiling softly.   
"I'm in front with Rei who'll drive.”  
Makoto ran his hand trough Haru's hair gently, before standing and opening the linen cupboard that was located on the other side of the bathroom, collecting three or so large towels.


	6. A Drastic Change!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru Gives Makoto the ability to shift after being taken to the school pool!

"Okay, soak theses in the tub with Haru, and then we can wrap them around his tail and chest for the car ride..."   
Rei groaned softly to himself, finding the idea of his care being washed on the inside via wet merman very unappealing.   
"Please put dry towels over the seats first... To keep them a little drier anyway..."   
Nagisa stood, grabbing a bunch of towels too.   
"Sure, I can do that... Your keys are on the bench right...?"   
Rei nodded.   
"Yes"   
With a quick peck on Rei's cheek, Nagisa scooted out the door, Leaving Makoto and Rei to soak the towels, Haru having tucked up to let them work. It wasn't only Rei who had a light flush on his face, Haru also flushed slightly, giving a Makoto light smile.   
“Everything okay Haru….?”  
Haru smiled sincerely at Makoto, closing his eyes, whistling softly, causing Makoto to smile and chuckle happily.   
“You’re very cute, you know that…”   
Rei huffed slightly, taking a wet towel into his arms, passing it to Makoto.   
“you wrap him up in the towels please- You’re the one he likes the most, you see…”  
Haru continued to whistle slowly, touching Makoto’s shoulders as the dirty blonde wrapped the wet towels around his tail, pinning them together so they wouldn't fall off. He kept any material off Haru’s chest, not wanting the bruise to cause him any pain, looking toward Rei when he had finished.   
“Good job Makoto… Drain the bath, and then you can lift him to the car….”   
Makoto nodded, reaching to pull out the plug, smiling reassuringly at Haru.   
“This will make a little bit of a noise..we only have to wait for Nagisa to finish with the seats…”   
Rei chuckled slightly, Nagisa sliding open the door but a second later.   
“All done~!”  
Makoto smiled again as the bath let out it’s usual screech, Haru pausing slightly at the noise.   
“Okay- good… Haru, I’m going to lift you… you’ll then sit in the car for a little while until we get to the pool, okay…?”   
Haru nodded distinctly, pulling lightly at the wet towel that was clinging to his smooth skin.   
“Alright, here we go…”   
Makoto leaned down, rubbing a hand over his tail before sliding it under, cupping at where a human would -most likely- have their knees. His other hand wrapped around Haru’s waist, pulling him up against his chest as he stood tall, Haru’s tail just touching the ground, dragging slightly across it.   
“Okay, now to the car….”   
Haru clinged slightly, leaning against Makoto, the soaked towels dripping as Makoto carried him down the hall, careful not to slip. Rei opened the door for Makoto who hastily shuffled out of it, not risking the chance of someone seeing him with a merman in his arms. His sleeves were thoroughly soaked by the time Makoto had made it out to the car, getting Nagisa to open up the car door, carefully setting Haru in the back seat, politely asking him to tuck his tail in as much as he could.   
“okay, the car will move, so I need you to put this on… I’m going to be here next to you the whole way, okay…?”  
Haru sat motionless on the seat, the towels soaking the fabric of the seats, staring at Makoto as he sat down.   
“Like this…”   
Makoto clicked his own seat belt, before pulling Haru’s carefully around his shoulders, taking great care to avoid the bruised wound on his side.   
“There, now just stay still- we’ll be there soon..”  
At that the front doors clicked shut as Rei and Nagisa entered the car, the engine starting up. Nagisa’s breath fogged the car windshield due to the cold air, it certainly was early in the morning, Rei driving to the school perhaps a little more cautiously than usual. Haru whistled in a whiny fashion, a worried expression on his face as he looked out the car window, Makoto running a re-assuring hand through his hair. The drive seemed to drag on for a while, Makoto nervous every time he saw a person walking by on the path or an early bird driving past them. He was the first to let out a lengthy sigh of relief when Rei parked the car around the back of the school, Makoto immidietly taking off his seat belt, leaving the car to sort out Haru. The merman whistled softly as the car pulled to a halt, looking at Makoto with a saddened expression, Makoto coming around to his side of the car to open the door, undoing the seat belt carefully, wrapping an arm around his waist and tail.   
“Okay, this is a short walk, but we’re going to the pool- I’m going to take the towels off you so it’s easier….”  
Haru nodded slowly, flicking his tail a little, this time bringing his arms to rest around Makoto’s neck, his cold and wet grip soaking Makoto’s shirt further.   
Slow and cautious steps were made to the pool, the three on high alert, even though it was early on a Saturday morning, Haru’s nervous gaze shifting from building to building, Rei and Nagisa trailing behind Makoto. Rei unfastened the lock to the gate around the pool, holding it open for Makoto to walk through, Nagisa standing by it to keep watch. As they neared the pool more, Haru’s eyes widened slightly at the sight and smell of the water, his instincts causing him to squirm in Makoto’s arms, almost to the point of being dropped if it wasn't for Makoto’s firm grip on him, and the soft, hopefully calming shushes as he decided on walking a little faster to the edge of the pool. Unfortunately there were no easy entrances to the pool, only a ladder on each side, and that voided Makoto’s hopes of being to wade slowly into the water. Haru was getting a little restless, his eyes yearning for the water before him, Makoto ever so slowly kneeling by the edge of the pool, placing Haru into it slowly, skeptical whether he would sink or not. Nagisa and Rei stood back, watching nervously, Rei in particular; hoping his efforts weren't in vain. As for Haru, it barely took him a second to adapt to the water, slipping out of Makoto’s arms almost the instant he touched the liquid. Nagisa beamed, watching the merman glide through the water, before Makoto caught his attention once more, the dirty blonde starting to remove his shirt of all things.   
“Makoto-San! You shouldn't take your clothes off! You’ll catch a cold on a morning like this!”   
Rei sighed, cupping his face in one of his hands, shaking his head slightly.   
“You aren't planning on swimming with him I hope….”   
Makoto almost laughed at this stage.   
“Of course I am… My clothes are already soaked and you can’t tell me you don’t want to do the same….” Nagisa laughed, smiling at Rei.   
“He’s crazy, I think….”   
Rei agreed with a nod, slightly amused as well. Makoto had progressed well, removing all but his rather tightly fitting trunks, before slipping a foot into the chilled water, causing a shiver to go up his spine. “Here goes nothing….”   
With a slight cringe, he plunged straight into the pool, making a vast splash, catching the attention of Haru, who had been pacing up and down the pool with great speed. Makoto broke the surface of the water with a gasp, starting to shiver, laughing slightly as he did so.   
“You both should come in! wonderful and warm!”   
Nagisa shook his head, laughing slightly.   
“Not this time! You’re on your own Makoto-San!...”   
Makoto smiled, laughing a little before he turned to face Haru, who had approached him, breaking the surface in turn.   
“Do you like the water?... even though it is a little cold…”   
Haru nodded, looking up at Makoto, before taking his wrist between his wet, webbed fingers, pulling on it slightly.   
“You want me to swim…?”   
Haru nodded again, pulling a little firmer on his wrist, slipping under the water, keeping a firm grip on Makoto’s wrist, urging him to follow. With a slight shrug, Makoto took in a deep breath, before following Haru under the surface, another shiver going down his spine.   
“Makoto…..”  
For the first second Makoto believed it to be Rei or Nagisa who called his name, before shaking thought as he was underwater. It took another moment for him to realize Haru had been the one speaking, and when he did, he took a breath by mistake, breaking the surface before he accidentally took in more water. He regained his thoughts, slipping under the moment he had drawn another breath, meeting Haru’s gaze, the merman smiling softly at him.   
“I’d like to thank you for rescuing me… It was very kind of you…”   
Makoto felt his cheeks tinge pink, surprised by the clarity and linguistic ability the merman had, smiling softly at him, feeling the tables turn as it was now the time for him to be unable to communicate. Haru started to continue, before pausing Mid sentience while Makoto took another breath, causing the merman to smile again, finding the human need for oxygen a little pitiful.   
He had the boy’s attention once more, his expression softening.   
“I’m also guessing that you have many questions for me… We've been having problems regarding communication so far, but if you’re willing… I want to- how do humans put it..return the favor…” Makoto had to take another breath, but soon smiled after he re-entered the water, nodding rather eagerly at him. Haru smiled in return, reaching out to place a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. It was then Makoto was caught completely off guard. Haru had slid a hand around his neck, the other cupping his cheek, slowly and tenderly leaning in to press his lips against Makoto’s, kissing him rather deeply. At first Makoto was startled, unsure of Haru’s approach, but he relaxed into the kiss, his body momentarily feeling a little strange, a warm feeling flooding through him. Haru pulled away, seeming to observe him, Makoto heavily flushed and panting softly, his heart racing. It took a few seconds for Makoto to register the situation, focusing his thoughts on getting his breathing under control before he paused.   
“I-I’m breathing under the water- I’m speaking! I can talk..!”   
Haru smiled rather bemusedly, before gesturing at him vaguely.   
“Look, you’re like me now..”  
Makoto gave him a quizzical expression, before peering down at his now webbed hands, also taking in the long black-and-white tail that swished slowly behind him in the place of legs.   
“I-I’m without legs- I have a tail!”   
He wasn't sure how he exactly felt about the change, but he soon thought the best of it when the water was no longer ice cold, and he no longer required to break the surface for air. Haru took him again by the wrist, pulling him along a little, starting to swim with him, doing slow laps of the pool.   
“I’ll teach you… it’s probably weird for you, but I’m sure you’ll get used to it…”   
Makoto nodded slowly, taking Haru’s other hand in his own, slowly starting to swim along, beating his tail to a slow rhythm in sync with Haru’s.  
Nagisia had been watching the water for few minutes, huddled at the edge of the pool.   
“Rei-Chan… I think something might be wrong….”   
Rei had taken to reading a book further away from the pool, leaning against the wall as he did so.   
“How so..?”   
Nagisa studied the pool.  
“Makoto hasn't come up for air in at least two minutes…”  
Rei looked up from his book, walking over to the edge.   
“well there are myths of Mermaids drowning sailors so that they can feed on them…. But I’m not keen on getting in that water, I don’t wan’t a cold..”  
Nagisa looked close to mortified.   
“How mean Rei-Chan..! You’re not even a little worried..?”   
Rei smiled at Nagisa slightly.   
“I’m not… Look a little closer Nagisa… There are two mermen in the pool…”   
Nagisa squinted at the water, placing a hand over his eyes to shade them from the light of the sunrise.   
“I can’t believe it! There are two mermen in there! And one of them is Makoto-San!”   
Rei laughed, looking over the edge of the water, smiling a little softly.   
“Rei-Chan! Do you think I can be a merman too?”   
Nagisa looked up at him hopefully, Rei shaking his head with a stubborn look.   
“Not a chance I’d let you- I thought you were the one paying attention…”   
Nagisa moped, returning his attention to the water, hoping Makoto would surface soon so he could get a good look at him, too bad they were in the deep end of the pool.  
Makoto, however, was currently conversing with Haru, utterly delighted once he had adjusted from stiff legs to a tail that was designed to propel him through water, still keeping a firm hand on Haru’s hand never the less.   
“So..Haru… Where is it exactly that you come from…?”


	7. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru explains a bit about himself.

Haru sighed. 

“You've probably guessed that it was from the ocean so far..Merfolk are usually solitary creatures, but there are numerous underwater- How to say… Villages… Rather like human Cities, but smaller and with very small populations.. Myself in particular… I don’t live anywhere and I don’t have any sort of connections to other merfolk… I just do as I please, searching for different and strange things…. I've hit the jackpot this time…”   
Makoto smiled bemusedly, starting to play with his new hands.   
“So you don’t even have a family…?”  
Haru shook his head.   
“Hardly anyone does… Because Merpeople hatch out of eggs, the parents are usually gone… I don’t know any of my relatives either, even if I did have some… I don’t really like other merpeople at all…”   
Makoto nodded thoughtfully, wrapping his arms around his own waist.   
“So how did you find yourself in such a bad condition…? On the beach I mean..”  
Haru seemed to laugh nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“I was a fool… I was in waters I shouldn't have been in, and I should have had enough wits to avoid a shark attack, but I didn't…-“  
Makoto exclaimed slightly.   
“So it was a shark attack…- I thought it might have been…”   
Haru nodded, sighing.   
“Then it was simply left to clumsiness, I found myself stranded in a net on the beach…”   
Makoto smiled reassuringly at him.   
“I hope you’re better now though….” Haru nodded again.   
“I am… Human Medicine is fairly advanced…”   
Makoto smiled softly.   
“But not even the greatest medicines can heal people like the way you healed… You’re fantastic..”  
Haru chuckled, smiling in return.  
“Merpeople naturally heal very fast… But if it wasn't for your help, I’d still be in the net, so I’m very grateful….”   
Makoto laughed, pulling Haru into a friendly hug, taking the other by surprise.   
“You’re welcome! I think you’re amazing..”  
A splash to their left caught their attention, a rock sinking beside them to the pool floor.   
“Ah… Nagisa and Rei are probably worried…”   
Haru huffed.   
“They don’t need to throw stones into the water…”   
Makoto nodded slightly, swimming over to the more shallow side of the pool, breaking the surface of the water near the edge of the pool. It took him by surprise when he took in the air above the water, finding it hot, thick and almost choking compared to the water he was breathing moments before. Whatever Nagisa was trying to say was rather fuzzy and he had to strain to hear the boy, along with the morning breeze being gluggy and hot, simply being out of the water was humid and unpleasant.   
“Rei-Chan- Makoto-San is looking a little sick….”   
Makoto shook his head, unable to shake the heat around him, approaching Nagisa regardless.   
“Nagisa… I’m fine..don’t worry…”  
This is what Makoto would have said if he could. Instead it sounded like strained clicks, similar to what Haru had been ‘Saying’ a few hours before them, even though he was certain there was a different ring to it than Haru’s. Nagisa paused in slight shock.   
“Makoto! Are you okay?!...”   
Rei had come over to investigate by this stage, Makoto having given up, gesturing for Nagisa to join him in the water. Nagisa had started to shake his head, before he was pulled straight into the water, only having a second to take a breath, shivering in the cold.   
“Hey-“  
Makoto smiled at him, pulling him under the water, laughing a little as he did so.   
“Nagisa.. I wouldn't worry, I can’t speak above the water, but I’m absolutely fine…. You should go dry off now- even go back home with Rei if you want.. I’m going to be here with Haru for a while, okay?” Nagisa nodded hurriedly, swimming back up to the surface to breathe, Makoto helping him out of the pool due to the fact that he was still dressed in his now-heavy-with-water clothes. Nagisa coughed slightly, smiling never the less, Rei coming over to him to see if he was okay.   
“You’re soaking wet- what was he thinking!”   
The blonde shook his head, sitting up.   
“It’s okay Rei-Chan…Makoto wanted to talk to me- he told us to go home… He wants to stay with Haru for a while… I am a little cold though….”   
Rei nodded with a sigh, making a very quick trip to the car, gathering as many dry towels as he could to wrap Nagisa in when he returned. It was soon agreed that the pair make their way home, piling into the car, Rei clearly concerned for Nagisa’s health as he drove.   
“Nagisa… Are you sure you’re okay…?”   
The blonde hummed.   
“As soon as we’re home, I will be… don’t worry….. You really should be more worried about Makoto…” Rei hummed softly, making a turn as the light turned green.   
“I’m not worried about him…”   
Nagisa shot him a rather dissapointed look.   
“Why not- He is your friend after all…”   
Rei smiled softly, causing Nagisa to only frown more.  
“Because-“   
Rei paused.   
“He’s in love….”  
Nagisa sat back in mild shock, a dumb smile on his face as well.   
“..I should have guessed…”   
Rei leant on his palm as he parked his car in his driveway, his watch bleeping as it hit eight o’clock.   
“I’m not sure how it’s going to work out at all, but it’s not like I want to interfere at this stage…”  
Nagisa nodded slowly, shivering once more as he opened the door to get out of the car, earning a glace of pity from Rei.   
“Here- We’ll settle down and have some nice breakfast… I’ll make you a nice hot chocolate too…”   
With a soft smile, he promptly scooped the towel wrapped Nagisa into his arms, taking him inside to comfort him in front of the fire.


	8. Exploration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!  
> This chapter gets a bit naughty.   
> Makoto decides to test his new body, exploring the ins and outs of his fish half.  
> This is masturbation for now, but it helps me explain how the mers work.

Makoto had certainly gotten the hang of being part fish now. He pleasedly glided through the water, following Haru around the pool as they spoke, simply exchanging stories and descriptions of what things were in each of their different worlds.   
“And what was the glowing device you used so fondly..?”  
Makoto smiled again at the question, simply adoring Haru’s obvious ignorance to the human world. “They’re called phones..”  
Makoto replied.   
“Almost everyone has one..they’re very useful because you can send and receive messages on them, and even talk to people over a very large distance…”   
Haru nodded slowly, a smile gracing his face.   
“And what about the thing we came here in…?”   
Makoto chuckled.   
“That’s called a car. They’re for going places that would take too long to walk to otherwise…” 

Haru nodded again, drifting down in the water to lie flat against the bottom of the pool, gazing up at the top of the water, Makoto watching him intently.   
“Everything okay..? I understand if you miss the ocean…”   
He trailed off on his sentience slowly, having a little bit of trouble mimicking Haru’s action of lying against the bed of the pool.   
“I hate it..”  
Makoto was completely surprised.   
“You hate it- why do you hate it..? is it really bad…?”   
Haru sighed slightly.   
“I've had an extended fascination with humans to be honest… The areas that I used to spend most of my time in had many boats around all the time… but I guess it’s different being around humans for real… I’m not even sure really… I just like it here- I don’t have any enemies, any responsibility… it’s great…” Makoto laughed softly.   
“But you can’t stay in the pool for the rest of your life… I mean.. You’d get bored….”   
Haru sighed in relief to himself, glad Makoto had believed the lie he just told.  
[It’s not the ocean I hate…. It’s you I love…]  
Makoto played with his hands a little more through the momentary silence, before breaking it.   
“So how do I turn back- I mean if I can…”   
He paused nervously, hoping this wasn't an insulting question.   
“Ah- yeah… the charm I've placed on you… You’ll become like this whenever you’re fully submerged in water, and you can have your legs re-appear by leaving it completely… I’m sorry if it’s an inconvenience… but it’ll probably last for a long time…”  
[As long as I’m in love with you…I had to be to cast it on you…]  
Makoto simply smiled.   
“It’s hardly an inconvenience… It’s a gift…. I just have to be careful with it…”   
Haru smiled gladly in return, turning slightly to face him.  
“That makes me very glad…”   
……  
It was quite late that evening when Makoto had decided that there was no more that could they could discuss, and his hunger had also been a contributing factor to his decision to go home, for supplies in the very least. He approached the edge of the pool, intending to pull himself out of the water after bidding his goodbyes to Haru, before a firm grip took his wrist once more.   
“You’ll be back soon, won’t you…?  
Makoto's gaze softened for a second, sensing that Haru was sincerely hoping he would return soon, the thought touching his heart.   
"Of course I will- as soon as I can... Promise.... I'll also bring back something for you to eat- what do you eat, by the way..?"  
Haru seemed to sigh in relief.   
"Ah... Anything particularly fishy... That's what I eat in the ocean... But I do like crab..."  
Makoto nodded, making a mental note of it, sighing softly as he glanced over Haru.   
"I'll see you early tomorrow morning at the latest... I'm sorry if you get bored...."  
Haru smiled happily.   
"See you then..."  
There was another pause between them, Makoto locking his Gaze with Haru's, starting to slowly lean towards the blue eyed beauty, only a little more and they would have met in another kiss.  
"Ah- I should go..."  
Makoto shied away from Haru, taking no less than two seconds to pull himself from the water, leaving Haru saddened and slightly flushed. Makoto pulled himself up onto the edge, holding his throat while he breathed in the hot above water air, using a large amount of strength to pull the last of his tail from the water. He was relatively flushed as he watched his tail dissapear, the flesh running away from his now legs as a clear liquid, thankfully leaving him dressed like he was when he first entered the pool. He stood, having to take a moment to re-adjust to his legs, taken by surprise when he found his body to be completely dry, walking over to where his pile of clothes had been, thankful they had been dried in the sun over the period of the day. He slipped on his clothing without a second thought, feeling in his pants pocket for his mobile phone, which was thankfully still operational.   
There was a low bleep as he checked the time, sighing softly as he found it to be 4:54pm. He neglected the idea of calling Rei, finding it easier to simply run home as his house wasn't far away at all and he was no longer required to carry a merman around.   
He found himself home in no less than fifteen minutes, making his way to the kitchen, immidetly boiling the kettle, getting out some ingredients to make a quick meal out of.  
He started to chop up some capsicum, before flushing deeply as his thoughts flicked back to Haru, fretting a little bit about the almost interaction he initiated.  
[I almost kissed him....]  
He chopped up the rest of the vegetables quickly, tossing them in a saucepan with almost boiling water, doing his best to improvise some ramen broth. Makoto sighed deeply when he finally sat down with his finished meal, tapping at the side of the bowl with his chopsticks, leaning on the table slightly.   
[..He did kiss me first...]  
He sighed again, moping over the fact that it was probably just to initiate the charm. He doubted that Merpeople even had any reason to bond with one another, and maybe a kiss wasn't considered affection in their society, such ties were probably only made for reproduction. Even then it wasn't clear to him how that process took place, and he wasn't exactly comfortable 'exploring' himself in the pool with Haru, or rather he figured Haru would be the uncomfortable one.  
[...I think I can fully submerge in the bath....]  
Makoto toyed with the possibility for a good while, finishing his food off before curiosity got the better of him, standing slowly to head to the bathroom. The bathroom floor was still a little wet, luckily there were plenty more towels in the cupboard to lay on the floor. He leant over to run a fresh bath, making it a nice lukewarm temperature, now aware to the fact that a merperson was more suited to cooler water temperatures. He slowly started to undress himself, taking all of his clothing off this time, turning off the taps when the bath was almost up to the rim with water, fingers crossed he could submerge his whole body in the tub. He sighed softly, stepping into the bath, seating himself in the water, it coming up to his waist, before he slowly laid back, taking a breath as he felt the water surround him, naught of his body going untouched by the cool liquid. It didn't take long for the warm sensation to flood through his body once more, feeling the familiar surge of energy and power from his new tail. When he could take in the water to breathe without hassle, he sat back up and out of the water, doing his best to ignore the hot gluggy air around him. He glanced down determinedly at his tail that wouldn't fit in the tub, deciding it to be a bit longer than Haru's, with strikingly different coloration. Makoto run a hand along the side of his tail, rolling his hips slightly, not really seeing any clear or distinctive genitalia. He furrowed his brow, now running his hand along the belly of his tail, feeling a distinct arousal as he rubbed the general vicinity of the groin. Furthering his investigation he rubbed a little harder, a single finger tracing over a discrete slit in his tail, this being the main source of arousal. Makoto fretted for a second, feeling slightly reduced in masculinity as he paid his attentions well, before the familiar stiff ache of an erection made itself known, his cock having emerged from the slit with little difference to when he was human. He bit his lip slightly, starting to stroke the needy appendage, moaning and gasping softly, unable to help some of his pleasure escape in low whistles and clicks. His other hand traced lower, stroking and rubbing, feeling another place of slight arousal, a smaller, more concealed slit being detected.  
[And this must be the fuck hole...]  
With Little hesitation Makoto pressed a finger against it, hanging his head back as he did so, groaning lowly at the pleasing sensation. He wasted no time in slipping his first finger in, a second soon accompanying it, thrusting into himself slowly as he stroked his cock steadily to his own rhythm, panting softly with each jerk of his wrist. It took barely a few moments more to bring himself completely off, bliss engulfing him as he laid back, working on catching his breath.   
[...If only I could share this with Haru....]  
After a second of recollecting his thoughts, he sighed, flushing, rather disgusted with himself and his feelings towards Haru. He sat up, splashing the water on his face, flexing slightly while he calmed down, noting that he was once again at the discrete genitalia stage. Rather tiredly he drained the bath of water, watching his tail fade to liquid once more, changing into some more comfortable sleeping clothes once he had dried off.   
Makoto sat on the couch to check his phone, the tv muffling noisily in the background, sighing as he opened Rei in his contacts.   
   
He closed his phone, waiting silently for a reply.


	9. Admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto connects the dots, figuring out how much he is in love with Haru.

Haru had taken to waiting at the bottom of the pool for Makoto's return. He sighed softly, laying on his stomach, pondering the day over.  
[I think he really did almost kiss me...]  
He flushed again, cupping his face in his hands, hoping tomorrow he would have the guts to make a move on the dirty blonde.  
.....  
Rei had spent most of the day Casually, doting on Nagisa for most of the time. He was currently making them each hot drinks, humming pleasedly as Nagisa came up to hug him from behind.   
"Hey, Rei-Chan..."  
Rei smiled at the affection, feeling the blonde nuzzle against his back slightly   
"Mm Nagisa.... Hot chocolate or coffee...?."  
Nagisa hummed softly in thought, his arms wrapped securely around Rei's waist.   
"Hot chocolate of course..."  
Rei nodded, setting the hot chocolate aside for the boy.  
"I knew you'd want that one..."   
Nagisa chuckled slightly, slipping his hands a little lower to play with the lip of Rei's trousers.  
"Your phone in the lounge- Makoto sent you a text..."   
Rei hummed some more, pacing his hands over Nagisa's, rubbing them gently.   
"I'm glad... I've been waiting to hear from him... I do hope he's home from the pool though... Mmh- I'll meet you in the lounge with your drink..."  
Nagisa nodded, slipping away from him into the lounge, Rei taking the drinks in hand as he walked after Nagisa.  
He placed their drinks down on the coffee table, sitting on the couch, taking his phone off the arm of the sofa as he pulled Nagisa in close.   
"Mhm... Makoto needs some help.."  
Rei peered out the window, tapping his chin.  
"He can catch a taxi here..?"  
Rei hummed, nodding slightly.   
"Yeah.. He can come over, I don't want you out in the cold anymore...."  
Nagisa huffed bemusedly.  
"I am fine Rei-Chan..."  
Rei chuckled, texting him back.

Rei shut his phone, sitting back comfortably on the couch, kissing Nagisa’s temple.   
“It’s been a rather fantastic weekend so far, don’t you think…?”  
Nagisa nodded, contently resting into Rei’s side as they both relaxed.

Makoto sighed, nervously waiting on his sofa for a reply from the slightly-more-responsible young man. He fidgeted with the buttons on his phone, almost jumping as the device buzzed in his hands before sighing in relief, checking the message. He softly hummed to himself, deciding it was best if he did come over, the visit also giving him an opportunity to return Rei’s medical equipment to him. He pressed in his reply, slipping into his room to change into something a little more suitable, choosing some jeans and a tight fitting T-shirt, slipping a jacket over it.

He pulled the backpack over his shoulders, pursing his lips as he dialed a taxi, waiting out the front of his house for the generic yellow car to arrive. It was a few minutes before it did, Makoto fearing the cold would overwhelm him if he stayed out there for much longer, slipping into the warm, rather heavily scented vehicle.   
“Where is it you would like to go…?”   
Makoto politely gave him the address, sitting back while the short drive took place, shifting nervously as he decided what the best way to break his information to Rei was.   
[Hey Rei, as it turns out, I’m in love with the merman I found stranded on the beach, hope you’re proud of me and still think I’m as manly as hell…]  
Makoto let out a pained sigh, letting his train of thought wander to the scenery outside the window for the remainder of the drive, twiddling his thumbs. The car pulled up outside the rather cute looking house, Makoto leaving the cab with a polite wave to the driver after paying the small fee. Makoto knocked on the door, it being answered almost immediately, much to Makoto’s appreciation as it was getting colder as the sky darkened.  
“Hey Makoto-Chan! I knew you would be here soon~!”  
Nagisa’s bubbly mood allowed him to relax, Rei standing behind the blonde bemusedly.  
“Hey Nagisa, Rei… Thanks for letting me come…”  
Rei ushered him in, closing the door to keep the heat in, leading him to the cozy lounge, a comfortable looking nest of cushions crowding the floor.   
“It’s not a problem- Nagisa was intent on inviting you over anyway…”  
Makoto smiled kindly, sitting down on the floor, the backpack of medical supplies slipping off his shoulders before he handed it back to Rei.   
“You left this at my house, I thought I should return it…”  
Rei hummed in appreciation, setting the bag aside, slipping down to sit next to him, Nagisa following before snuggling cutley into his side.  
“Thank you- I’d completely forgotten… And don’t worry about dinner, Nagisa talked me into having pizza delivered…”   
Makoto chuckled, smiling happily.  
“I’m very glad, thank you…”  
It was Makoto’s following sigh that caught Nagisa’s attention a few moments later.  
“You seem troubled, Makoto-San…Is it Mr.Haru…?”  
Makoto sighed again audibly, nodding slowly at him.  
“It is…he’s been troubling my thought for a while now, actually…”  
Nagisa nodded slowly, eager to coax the information from him.  
“Yeah…?”  
“I've been meaning to ask you both for advice- I mean…. I think I’m in love with him…”  
Rei went to a fair extent of trouble to hide the knowing smirk that attempted to cross his expression.  
“Makoto-chan… are you for really real…?”  
He nodded, biting his lip nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“You've only been around him for two days- are you sure…?”  
Rei shushed the blonde, tipping his head towards Makoto.   
“How is it that you need our advice..? I’m not sure I have much to offer…”  
Makoto shrugged, hiding his head in his hands slightly.   
“I just needed to tell someone I guess… I don’t even know…”  
Nagisa smiled a bubbly smile.   
“It’s okay Makoto-Chan… but I do wan’t to know how he talks at least- Does he know lots of words…?”  
Makoto smiled, looking up from his view of his hands.   
“Yes, he knows English very well… he’s magic, or rather he seems to be… I’m not even sure… but he said that it was a charm he put on me… now whenever I’m fully submerged in the water, I’ll become like him, a Merperson….”  
Nagisa looked very impressed, a light sparkle in his eyes.   
“That’s so amazing! But you have to be careful, right…?”   
Makoto nodded, looking over his hands.   
“I’m not fully aware of everything that’s involved, but I know that the charm will last for a long time- he said that…- and that I can’t speak above water… it’s just clicks, like Haru’s…”   
Rei bit his lip nervously.   
“Makoto-…. I think it would be best if you decided to keep this a secret from people… I don’t want anything to happen to you… or Haru I guess….”  
Makoto nodded once more, shifting in his place.  
“Yeah.. I know… I’m really worried about him… I kind of wish he was here so I could watch him…”  
Rei touched Makoto’s shoulder gently.   
“He’s not a small child… you said it yourself that he was smart….”  
Makoto flushed slightly.   
“I know… it’s just like I said though… I love him…. I want to see him more….”  
Nagisa simply laughed happily.   
“Makoto-Chan! You’re so wonderful… I think he would be in love with you too, okay? So stop worrying…”   
Rei couldn't help but be a little skeptical regarding Nagisa’s positivity, but went with it none the less. There was a short silence between the three before the sound of the doorbell broke it, causing the usual spark in Nagisa’s eyes to re-ignite.   
“It’s the pizza~!”  
Rei accompanied the blonde to the door, paying for the collective amounts of food, Makoto smiling to himself as he remained in the lounge, able to listen in on what each of them were saying. Nagisa trotted back into the lounge carrying the three boxes himself, obviously having ignored Rei’s request to let him carry at least one of them.   
“Rei-Chan!The katazu table~!”  
Rei hummed softly.  
“It’s on the other side of the room, but it’s not a bad idea…. Makoto…?”  
With a happy smile, Makoto nodded, following Nagisa to the table after standing.   
“Thank you guys…”  
Nagisa returned a kind smile, slipping his feet under the table, making sure to nestle himself into Rei’s side comfortably after setting down the pizza.  
“You should stay over tonight, Makoto..we can return the favor….”   
Makoto smiled, thinking it over, sighing softly as they started to eat.   
“Hmm… Well I don’t really want to spend the night on my own… I’m used to having Ren and Ran around, so to have an empty house isn’t the greatest… and last night Haru and you guys were there…”  
Nagisa nodded in approval, sparing a glance at Rei.   
“Can he stay…?”  
Rei nodded slowly, humming slightly.   
“How long are your parents away for anyway…?”  
Makoto took another slice, his mood starting to improve already.  
“A few more weeks- Three I think… it’s a long holiday they’re on I know…”  
Rei nodded, Nagisa making a face as he ate.  
“Wait- Makoto-Chan, why didn't you go…?”  
Makoto finished his mouthful.  
“I couldn't miss that much school… and if I had of went, I wouldn't have found Haru… I’m glad I stayed.  
Nagisa nodded, sighing as he stretched out a little, before slipping more intently onto Rei’s lap.   
“Hold me, Rei-Chan…”  
Rei sighed softly in turn, wrapping an arm around him, pressing his lips gently to the blonde’s forehead, a small smile crossing Makoto’s complexion.   
“Have you finished eating, Nagisa….?”  
The blonde nodded tiredly.   
“Yes Rei-Chan…”  
Makoto smiled kindly at them.   
“Please allow me to pack up- It’s the least I can do, really….”  
Rei nodded, closing the box before fixing up his glasses.  
“Thank-you Makoto..”  
The leftover pizza was stored in the fridge, any rubbish disposed of adequately, a quick wash of his hands before Makoto made his way back into the lounge, Rei cradling Nagisa against him cutely.   
“I might go to bed early tonight Rei… I want to leave early in the morning so I can see Haru, okay…?”  
Rei smiled softly, nodding at him.  
“The spare room is yours for the taking then…”  
After setting aside his most important possessions on the plain chest of draws, he stripped himself down to his trunks, readying himself for bed before slipping in, pulling the doona over himself to allow for a comfortable sleep.


	10. What Love Does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto make love in the school pool-   
> But soon there is a problem! There are others coming to use the pool, what will Makoto do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last for a while. Breaking the story into chapters is hard.

Makoto awoke slowly, the cool morning air greeting him, his thoughts instantly flicking to Haru. He mumbled slightly, sparing a glance at the clock that sat on the short bedside table. It read 7:30, the dirty blonde sighing softly to himself in relief at not oversleeping. He sat up drowsily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands slowly. He pulled on his clothes without a second thought, putting his keys, wallet and phone away in his jacket pockets. He scrounged to find a pencil in the room, along with a piece of scrap paper, scrawling down a messy note reading:  
‘I've gone to see Haru. I might be back soon, I’m not sure. Thanks for dinner.’  
He pulled on his shoes, dialing a taxi once he walked outside, having placed the note in a visible area, knowing the pair would still be sleeping.He was certainly glad when the cab arrived, climbing into it, providing the driver with an address of a supermarket that was close to the school. They arrived with little delay due to it being so early, Makoto ducking out to the supermarket to quickly purchase some fish related products, remembering to purchase crab that Haru fondly indicated him to buy. He started to stride towards the school, walking to a quicker pace than normal as he pondered over whether or not Haru would be okay. He walked through the car park, coming to the gate of the pool, slipping through the change rooms in order to get to the pool. He set down the bag of groceries as soon as he was within the fenced boundary, pacing over to the edge of the pool.   
“Haru!”  
It was to his utmost relief when Haru emerged from the surface, a slight smile gracing his face.   
“I’ll be in soon- I have some things for you as well….”   
Haru slipped back into the water, Makoto fumbling around with the groceries he previously brought, unpackaging the products before removing his clothing, biting his lip as he knew the water would be very cold, even if it was only for a few seconds before his unusual changes took place. He walked over to the edge of the pool and placed the purchased items close to the edge so that he could reach them once he was in the pool, before jumping right in. It was very cold, momentarily, before the familiar warmth of a merman’s body flooded him, gratefully taking in the cool, fresh water, his webbed hand gliding absently over his tail in a slight moment of awe.   
“Haru! I managed to make it… did you have an okay night…? I mean, were you safe…?”  
Makoto swam over to meet Haru in the middle of the large pool, smiling happily as he took in the Merman’s features. Haru seemed to look over Makoto, thinking the questions over thoroughly, before replying.   
“Everything was okay- There was a woman, I saw- She turned off a few lights, but did nothing more than that.. She did not even care to look in the water….”  
Makoto nodded, figuring that it was probably a routine carer, but was nonetheless filled with relief to know that no one had discovered Haru.   
“That’s good- I just want you to be safe…If someone else found you- I don’t know what they’d do…”  
Haru felt warm in his chest- being fairly solitary, no one had particularly cared for him, and to know the one person that had gotten to know him did care was quite astounding. Despite his feelings, his response was only simple.  
“Thank you..”  
Makoto paused the conversation to simply smile, exhaling the cool water he was still becoming accustomed to.   
“Ah… I brought you some food- Crab included.. you said you liked it…”   
Haru smiled in return, as Makoto ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, beating his tail to easily retrieve the packets and cans of seafood.  
“Humans obviously eat on land- So I don know how well this stuff will fare underwater….”  
Haru Shrugged, looking over the strange packets that floated in the water.  
“Thank you.. Makoto…”  
“Eat as much as you need… If you need help I can open them for you…”  
The last suggestion came from Makoto as he watched Haru fumble with the packets, to which he soon aided him with, watching him eat intently.   
“Is this similar to the food you eat in the sea, Haru?”  
Makoto inquired. Haru nodded finishing off the fishy morsels.   
“Yeah, but it’s more… fresh.. in the ocean anyway…”  
Makoto leaned over, a little more curious.  
“So what do you eat..?- I mean of course it’s fish and crab and things like that..- but.. do you catch your own food..? or is there a place where you go and buy it…?”  
Haru paused again to think the question over.  
“A little of both… I mean.. It’s probably different to humans, but there are… what you might say… markets for fish that we eat and other creatures, they’re farmed and sold like you would think… But that is mostly just in areas where there are small ‘towns’ or ‘villages’ for merpeople… Most are solitary, and therefore find their own food, perhaps just foraging or using charms, really…”  
Makoto seemed a little astounded, moving his tail a little awkwardly to rest at the bottom of the pool in a sitting position, tapping the smooth space next to him, indicating for Haru to copy.  
“That’s incredible… I mean… Most people have never even thought about the existence of merpeople… and for me to be here with you- under your.. spell… talking about it… it’s truly amazing…”  
Haru flushed softly, seemingly flattered by the comment, slipping down next to Makoto in a much more graceful manner.  
“Most merpeople like to keep their existence to themselves, and remain in the ocean for their entire lives- myself included… It was against my will entirely to be caught in a human net…Although, it was bound to happen- I’m too curious around humans really..”  
Makoto almost felt guilty- He was Human, and it wasn't like Haru wanted to be found by him. As far as Makoto was concerned, the merman would have been much happier to swim away and live promptly in the ocean once more.  
“..I’m just hoping you’ll be okay… I promise I’ll get you back home as soon as I can…”  
There was a momentary silence between them, Haru lying back against the bottom of the pool to stare at the surface of the water that glistened with the light of the early morning sun.   
Makoto took a moment to assume the same position, before turning to look at Haru, smiling softly.   
“..You miss your home…?”  
Haru flicked his tail a little.  
“I don’t have one- I hate the ocean remember…”  
Makoto was confused for a few moments, before recalling their conversation yesterday.  
“Wait- Do you even want to go back…? I really don’t think the ocean could be that bad….”  
Haru grit his teeth a little, having a fair amount of trouble of coming up with reasons for his lies.  
“well… If I did go back I would have more room… and food… but life otherwise is rather dull..”  
Makoto, couldn't understand why Haru was so bitter towards something so wonderful.  
“..I really don’t understand- What could be more dull than being captive- and injured… in a small pool.. with a complete stranger who knows nothing about you- who isn’t even the same species.. I just don’t get it… the ocean is a magnificent place… you make it sound so wonderful… yet you so readily detest it-..”  
The dirty blonde had to stop himself from speaking, trying to calm as a sorry expression caught his gaze, biting his lip slightly.  
“.. I’m so sorry Haru-… It’s none of my business… sorry for yelling…”  
Haru shook his head, touching Makoto’s cheek softly.  
“.. you sound like… you really care…”  
Makoto looked up at Haru, never figuring that a fish’s touch could be so warm.  
“.. of course I care- I mean I.. I..”  
Haru looked at him questioningly, tilting his head, wondering why he had cut off.  
“…you what…?”  
Makoto bit his tongue- He couldn't say that.  
“..I just think that there has to be… you know… someone.. that misses you… That’s why I want to get you home- I mean… you have to know some other merpeople..?”  
Haru looked blatantly dissapointed by the answer, pulling away a little.  
“I do know others.. yeah..”  
Makoto’s heart immidietly sank. There was someone else for sure.  
“…I mean.. The actual mermaids…. They must be very beautiful…”  
Haru clenched his fists.  
“…they are…”  
Makoto dipped his head, as to hide his broken expression from Haru, who was getting a little worried, easily sensing the blonde’s distraught.  
“M-Makoto… you’re.. crying..?”  
Makoto couldn't believe this. He thought that Haru wouldn't see the tears, especially underwater. He figured that this was pathetic, and looked slowly up at him.  
“Y-you can tell…?”  
Haru nodded slowly, leaning in a little closer.  
“Makoto….I.. need to tell you…. I’m so sorry this has made you upset- It’s all my fault…. But I.. I made all of that up… I love the ocean, I love being there, and I have many many friends… I just… Didn't want you to take me back…”   
Makoto desperately tried to rid his complexion of the offending tears.   
“..Why don’t you want to go back…?”  
Haru tensed.  
“….You…It’s you Makoto…I've fallen in love with you…”  
“…Me..?but-..”  
Haru cut him off.  
“Yes- I know that humans don’t like it- but merpeople- they don’t have any sort of preference- and I’m sorry.. you’re probably disgusted… but I’m defiantly in love with you! And I want to stay…!”  
Makoto caught Haru’s gaze, his tears turning to those of happiness as he cupped the other’s cheek with his webbed hand.  
“Haru.. I was crying… because… I thought there was someone else….That I had no chance with you..but now… I’m crying tears of joy… because I know.. I love you too…”  
“…You’re not disgusted..? Because I’m male…?”  
Makoto simply shook his head, smiling sincerely, now holding his cheeks promptly, caressing the smooth skin with his thumbs.  
“…Some humans do care… Some don’t… Many would be disgusted…. But not me… I've been in love with you Haru… since I saw you….”  
Haru was deeply flushed, leaning into Makoto’s touch, sighing as the weight of his falsehoods was lifted slightly.   
“….Makoto… Humans… are told to be scandalous… Liars, who find no harm in hurting or killing…. Yet, everything I've seen in you and your friends has proved me and my people wrong…After being in the net- I didn't want to be near you or talk to you… but you were kind… your friends were kind….And now… I've grown to love you…”  
Makoto also flushed, pressing their foreheads together slightly.  
“There is always good where there is bad….I’ll try to make sure all you know is the good from now on…”  
Haru swallowed slightly, the oxygen from his breath causing a few bubbles to rise.  
“…I’m sorry for lying…I just didn't know how to tell you….”  
Makoto didn't let the merman dip his head in shame, instead tilted his chin up, pressing their lips together softly. The kiss was short, sweet and tender, both of the boys relaxing into it.  
“…It’s fine.. I really do understand…”   
Haru leaned forward to meet his lips with Makoto’s once more, pulling himself a little closer, able to now wrap his arms around him.  
“Makoto….”  
The dirty blonde accepted the affection, returning it by sliding his hands down to Haru’s waist, his palms resting lightly on the pale blue skin of the beginning of his tail. They kissed, slowly at first, before the contact grew increasingly heated, their tongues dancing together within the kiss, small bubbles of air floating to the surface every time the pulled apart to breathe the water around them. The pair continued like this, for more than a few moments, the time seemingly lost between them. Haru was first to sound his pleasures, the single, sweet moan sounding throughout the pool, seeming to resonate off all the smooth cement edges. Makoto readily drank up the sound from him, slowly starting to kiss down his jawline, making sure to keep an eye out for any signs from Haru in case he did not want him to continue. Haru clung to the other, letting out another soft moan, treasuring the attention readily, exposing more of his softy pearly skin.   
“Haru… I-Is this okay…?- I mean…Don’t let me get carried away…”  
Haru hummed, clinging a little more, shaking his head softly.   
“Makoto… I really want this….but.. If you don’t-….”  
Makoto cut him off, taking his lips in a deep kiss, holding his waist firmly, caressing the back of Haru’s neck with the palm of his webbed hand.  
“…Haru… I want you…. I need you… okay…?”  
Haru nodded, cautiously moving to brush his tail up against makoto’s, stifling a gasp, his hands sliding up Makoto’s chest to rest on his shoulders, flushing deeply. Makoto also felt the friction, biting his lip slightly at the feeling of Haru pressed against him, his hands resting back against his hips.   
Makoto thought about this for a moment, if a few days ago someone had told him that he was to have sex with a merman in the school pool, he would have dismissed them as a fargone fool. Haru’s attentions and soft mewls soon drew him back to reality, feeling a familiar tense sensation from within his tail, almost fretting.   
“..Haru.. I want this so badly… but.. I mean… I.. don’t know how….”   
Makoto flushed deeply, Haru realizing the problem instantly- of course he had no idea how Merpeople were supposed to reproduce.  
Haru bit his lip softly, nodding at him ever so slightly.  
“..I..I’ll show you…”   
Makoto nodded in turn, a little embarrassed at the situation, starting to caress Haru’s hips a little more firmly. Haru brought a hand down from around Makoto’s shoulders, bringing it between their tails, gesturing for Makoto to look.   
“We.. need to stimulate here first….”  
Makoto watched keenly, Haru’s fingers tracing skillfully down his own tail, locating the lower slit with ease. Gently he slipped in a finger, moaning softly to himself, looking up at Makoto as if he wished for the other to continue. Makoto pressed his forehead to Haru’s, a hand lingering over the other’s while Haru withdrew from himself, a rather loud yelp being emitted from the younger as Makoto pressed a finger inside him. Haru started to cling tighter, his face buried deep in the crook of Makoto’s neck by now.   
“Makoto.. like that..”  
Makoto took the noise that Haru was making as permission to continue, slowly adding a second webbed finger to the tight heat, kissing an nipping rather absently down his neck. Haru let him continue, confident that Maktoto would get the idea. Makoto held his waist with one hand securely, kissing and nipping down his chest greedily as he pressed in a third finger, feeling Haru shudder beneath him, his tail twitching with each touch. He pressed inside him deeply, the slick, wet walls of Haru's entrance gripping tightly at the fingers that were steadily driven deeper and deeper.  
“Haru-.. I…”  
Haru’s attention was briefly pulled from his pleasure, Makoto directing it towards the fact that he was hard, his large fleshy cock protruding from his tail, a thin, almost pearly liquid seeping from the tip.   
Haru flushed deeply, biting his lip once more.   
“Makoto.. just.. it’s okay…”  
Makoto withdrew his fingers slowly from Haru, earning a low moan, his arms wrapping around the male, ready to pull him flush.  
“..Are you ready Haru…?”  
Makoto earnt a nod, his tail twitching again slightly as he slowly pressed himself into the other merman, letting out a languid groan as he did so. Haru held himself close to the other tightly, his entrance swallowing Makoto greedily as his tail thrashed a little at the stimulating sensation, Makoto himself trying to catch his breath. Makoto shuddered, feeling every soft pulse through Haru’s body, this sensation alone enough to bring him off. He now held Haru's hips tightly, his grip firm enough to bruise as he fought the urge to thrust into him relentlessly. Haru was extensively flushed, gasping silently to himself as he adjusted around Makoto, never having been filled so much.   
"..M-Makoto... I-...Ahn-"  
Makoto had shifted ever so slightly, waves of pleasure flooding through the blue haired male, causing him to fist a hand in Makoto's messy hair.   
"C..Can I move, Haru...?"  
Haru nodded quickly, slowly starting to grind his tail against Makoto's to provide them both with a sense of relief, urging the other to take him. Makoto nodded in turn, his soft lips slowly pressing against Haru's sweetly scented skin, every second kiss grazing his neck slightly with gentle love bites as he started to roll his hips against Haru's. It was to be expected that their current passion was sloppy, inexperienced and a little awkward, yet their shared pleasure was most certainly evident. With every slow yet strong thrust into the delicate frame of Haru's body, Makoto groaned, Haru providing the older with a chorus of sweet moans and soft mewls as feedback. Soon Makoto had came, the overflow of pleasure pouring out inside Haru, the pearly fluid seeping into every crevice of the other merman, Makoto soon withdrawing to check on the state of Haru, wanting at the very least to have satisfied him. Haru was still shuddering from the feel of Makoto's orgasm, the last few moments enough to coax out Haru's cock enough for him to release into the water, his own pearly cum mixing with Makoto's almost as well as their bodies did previously. It was another brief exclamation of pleasure from the younger, Makoto readily drinking it up as he pulled Haru into his arms, almost cradling him against him. Haru looked visibly dazed, resting his head lazily against Makoto's chest as the last of the pleasure ebbed away from him, replaced with a satisfied easiness.   
"..Makoto..."  
The dirty blonde drifted to the bottom of the pool, still cradling the merman in his arms.   
"...Yes Haru...?"  
"...That...was my..first time...."  
A gentle hand brushed through Haru's hair, a kiss placed on his forehead.  
"...Y-yeah... me too..."  
Haru flushed deeply for a moment, a distressed expression crossing his face.   
"..M-Makoto.."  
Said blonde raised an eyebrow slowly.  
"....I.. really...- Want to spend the rest of my life with you... Be my mate.."  
It had taken until now for Makoto to realize the true extent of the last couple of days, pausing in a brief moment of thought as he gently rubbed the arm of the merman in his arms. He had no real idea what it was to be a mate- perhaps some form of merperson marriage? However, if it was for the merman he currently held in his arms, the one he had so impossibly fallen head over heels in love with for no apparent reason, he was prepared to do it.  
"...Haru... I.. Don't know how to put this.... I never knew it was possible for someone to be so hopelessly drawn to another... but I have found... that with you, I would most certainly endure any difficulty to hold you.... I'm in love with you...."  
Haru drank his words, placing a webbed hand on Makoto's cheek, their gazes locking, still a little flushed.  
"...Y-You're not...worried.. about our relationship....?"  
Makoto leaned in close, kissing his forehead.   
"..It may not be overly easy to, well, manage- But it's a promise that the last few days I've spent with you have been the most exiting and best days of my life... And I wouldn't have wanted them to have been any different.... except for maybe your injuries...."  
Haru flushed more, burrowing his face in Makoto's chest, rather overwhelmed with emotions.  
"...It's not... weird...?"  
Makoto shook his head.  
"Love, my dear Haru... Has no boundaries.... However, we can't reside in the school pool forever..."  
Haru almost shed a salty tear, and would have if it wasn't for the careful connection of their lips that had them body to body once more.   
"I..I love you so much Makoto...."  
Another few kisses, and a few bubbles rising to the surface of the water was the next few moments they spent together, Haru seeming to be rather affectionate with his cute nibbles of Makoto's lower lip, the relaxed satisfaction of post sex sinking into them.   
"Mmh- Rei and Nagisa may show up in a little bit.. I left a note saying I would be here..."  
Haru nodded, clinging to him.   
"I like your friends.."  
Makoto hummed pleasedly, continuing to kiss his forehead, lacing their fingers together.   
"I'm very glad... they're pretty much my only ones.  
There were a few more words exchanged between the couple about Nagisa and Rei, before there was a startling ker-plup from the other side of the pool.  
"..Speak of the devil..."  
Haru had no idea what that meant, but he could sense that Nagisa and Rei were nearby. Swimming over to the source of the sound, Makoto found a slightly weighted ball drifting to the bottom of the pool, identifying it as one of the summer pool toys that you could buy and dive for. Haru was interested in the object to no extend when Makoto passed it to him without a word, breaking the surface of the pool water and scanning around for Rei and Nagisa.   
"Makoto!!"  
They both sat huddled on one of the benches beside the pool, seemingly huddled in warm clothing. Makoto waved to the pair, gesturing for them to come over as Haru also broke the surface a few moments later.   
"Not a chance I'm going in there silly! it's cold as balls out here..!"  
Nagisa called out suddenly, and Makoto had forgotten completely about his current perception of temperature. Above the surface of the water, it was hot and humid for Makoto, but for those two, it must have been terribly cold. Makoto whistled and clicked at the pair in frustration, urging them to come closer, while Haru huddled into Makoto's side, clicking soothingly in reply. The dirty blonde instantly paused, flushing as he finally comprehended the clicks, feeling a little chuffed. Nagisa soon interrupted.   
"Sorry Makoto, I don't speak mermaid!!"  
Nagisa's grin was wide and cheeky as he stood up from the bench to get a closer look at the pair, restraining his laughter.   
"..To be completely precise, they are mermen, Nagisa..."  
The smaller giggled cutely.   
"So Makoto, did you end up confessing your undying love to Haru after all.?"   
Makoto's eyes widened, a deep flush covering his face, wanting to yell 'shut up!' yet only able to produce more clicks and whistles. Nagisa burst out in laughter, taking advantage of the fact that Makoto was unable to scold him.   
"I'm pulling your leg Makoto!- or rather your tail!!"  
Rei sighed, coming forward slightly to retrieve the trouble making blonde, sighing softly.  
"Stop teasing Makoto, you'll wear him out.."  
Makoto rolled his eyes bemusedly, taking the ball that they threw into the water from Haru, and piffing it straight at Nagisa's ass, hitting the target dead on with the cold wet ball. Makoto laughed heartily- or rather he clicked in an evidently amused tone as the blonde yelped, starting to brush at the soggy part of his trousers.   
"Makoto..!"   
Haru clicked a little bemusedly, Makoto poking his tongue out at the blonde, once more gesturing him to come over.   
"Nuh-uh, too cold. We just came to check on you..."  
Rei nodded in confirmation.   
Makoto looked up at the pair, pleading for them to stay a little longer.   
"No can do- We also came here to tell you.. this afternoon, one of the school swim clubs has a weekend practice, just after lunch.. Rei said it would be a good idea to let you know."  
With a slight start, he gestured to his wrist, asking Rei for the time. Rei glanced down at his watch, reading it aloud.   
"..it's 8:30..."  
Makoto nodded, slipping beneath the surface of the pool again, a little worried, Haru following him.   
"Haru.. there is a problem..."  
The smaller provided Makoto with his attention.   
"...Later on today- other people will be coming to this pool... We have to find another place to stay for a while.....I'm sorry.."   
Feeling a little distressed, he placed a hand on Haru's waist, sighing.   
"At the moment, I cant think of anything- so for the next few days, you might have to stay in my bathtub..."  
Haru nodded, clinging again to Makoto.   
"I..don't mind, Makoto... I just want to be near you, okay...? I.. don't like it when you keep leaving me..."  
Makoto nodded.   
"Okay Haru... Actually- you might have to only spend the afternoon in my bathtub.... I'll tell Nagisa and Rei to buy an above ground pool for my backyard!"   
Haru looked intently, sensing Makoto's excitement at the epiphany.   
“What does that mean Makoto…?”  
Makoto hummed pleasedly, relaxing a little more, cradling Haru close.   
“I’ll have a sort of comfortable place for you to stay until we find you an ideal location…”  
Haru nodded, relaxing a little, thinking over the last couple of days, sinking to the bottom of the pool once more.   
“I’m going to try and… well… talk to Rei and Nagisa….”  
Haru nodded gently, Makoto once more breaking the surface of the water, waving to get the attention of the pair that were exchanging suggestive whispers. It was only when he splashed the pair lightly with some of the cold water that he got their attention, waving them over. This time they did come, Nagisa wiping off the cold water that splashed his face.   
“What is it..?”  
Makoto thought, needing to communicate, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Rei caught on to the idea, rummaging through his satchel to find a pen and a notepad, setting it down beside the edge of the pool for him to write on.   
“Just write what you need to say- we can’t understand you…”  
Makoto nodded, taking the pen in his slippery webbed hand, adjusting to gripping the pen, starting to write messily.   
_  
Rei took the pad back, eagerly reading over the messy scrawl, placing a hand on his hip.  
“I suppose that will do.. Nagisa, we’re going shopping, okay..”  
Nagisa huddled cheerfully, nodding.  
“Okay- lets get out of the cold then…”  
Makoto sighed in satisfaction at sending the pair off, returning to Haru to explain that they needed to get home.   
“I’m going to carry you home really quickly… I’ll take a lesser known path so no one sees you…”   
Haru dipped his head, disliking the idea of being out of the water, however, he did not wish to be seen by anyone other than Makoto at this time.   
“Okay… be quick…”  
Makoto then made the huge effort once more to pull himself out of the water, rather exasperatedly pulling a towel over to dry the last of the water off his tail before it washed away into the strange clear liquid it usually did, taking a moment or two to regain the control of his human legs.  
“Haru, you can come to the surface now…”  
Makoto wrapped the towel around himself, suddenly being battered by the harshly cold morning air, starting to shiver as he raced to pull his clothes on. Haru was now at the edge of the pool, watching overly intently as Makoto changed clothes.   
“We’ll stop off at Rei’s, to rest for a moment, then continue to my place… It takes about 10 minutes for each trip, okay…”  
Haru clicked slowly, starting to pull himself up onto the edge of the pool with relative difficulty.   
“…I’m really sorry I wasn't better organized.. I didn't know people would be coming…”  
Makoto had taken a gentle hold of Haru’s frame, carefully pulling him onto the edge of the pool, wrapping up his tail in a few towels to sort of conceal it. With a sort of gentle heave, he lifted Haru into his arms, holding him close, perhaps kissing his forehead gently. Haru clicked again, almost cooing as he leant into Makoto’s chest.   
“Okay, lets go…”  
It was a very good thing that Makoto was so fit. He jogged up relatively harsh terrain, and over a few hills, carrying the younger. He made sure that all the paths were well hidden, some of the alleys rather tight, a little bit of a squeeze to stroll through with his precious bundle of Haru. With a slight sigh of relief he was able to instruct Haru enough for him to open the back door to the bluenette’s house with a key Rei gave him a few months back._


End file.
